po2fandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Lee
'Christian Lee '(full name: "Christian Alexander Lee") is from Corpus Christi, Texas. He is a Phoenix Witch and works as a bartender at P3 and a freelance model. He currently lives in San Francisco, California, History Christian was born on May 26, 1998 in Corpus Christi, Texas. His mother, Laura, had him just nine months after she had moved to Texas with her family from Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. Her boyfriend, Christian's biological father, had moved to Texas just after Laura did. His name was Richard Lowndes. At first their relationship was okay but after the baby was born, everything had changed. He started to get into Cocaine and Heroin but didn't show it at first. When little Christian was seven, the abuse began. It was merely over stupid little things like for example if Christian had taken an apple from the fridge without asking, he'd get punched in the back of his back by him. Or if he forgot to tie his shoes, he'd get a slap. He even was choked as well! The physical abuse wasn't just because he was a boy (and yet Richard had wanted a girl), but because of his upcoming destiny of being a Phoenix Witch. Laura had told Christian that same year, about that his powers (as well as hers, his Aunt Sarah's and his grandfather's own) was bound. He would then ask questions like what is the logo on the Grimoire, or what is a Grimoire or why did his grandfather bind them? She would then answer. Richard had discovered the Grimoire once when Laura showed her son the book and threw it aside yelling at them that the both of them are freaks. It was then that the name calling began and even at one point, he had hit Laura. The abuse continued until Christian was 10. Then Richard went to rehab for help. For a short period of time, he was okay until it started again. Then Christian went into foster care. Laura eventually gained back custody of her beloved son and broke it off with Richard. She had then met Andrew Lee, who was stationed in Corpus Christi as a Marine and got married. Christian was happy for his mother even if it was a short period of time. He was treated like a son by Andrew. Christian's surname was changed from Barnes to Lee. The family got bigger when Christian's mother gave birth to the couple's first child together named Carlotta. A year after that, Helen was born and then Brayden. After Bray's birth, Christian continued his path of rebellious attitude. But this happened when the children and their parents moved from Corpus Christi to San Antonio. At first the children wasn't used to it. Especially Christian. He started to act out more. At age 10, Christian was almost expelled from school when he had punched another kid in the nose simply because the kid tried to take his lunch away. He was to be homeschooled in exchange of expulsion for a week and after that he learned his lesson. At 13, he had lost his virginity to another boy though that was when he realized he was bisexual. That year was when his two siblings Carlotta and Brayden was in a car accident. It was so bad that he felt it was his fault. However it didn't stop him from being a rebel. A year later, at the age of 14, he snuck out of the house three times. It was then when his father gave him a lecture, he decided not to do that ever again. At age 15, Christian worked as a bus boy at a local restaurant. That same year, he dated a boy his age (who also worked at the restaurant) and was discovered by a modeling agent. That started off his freelance career (since he also had school and work). His parents supported him and he used the money to help them out and his siblings as well. The relationship ended amicably when his boyfriend had taken notice of another person. Christian wasn't upset. He supported his descision and remained friends with him. That made his boyfriend happy. In fact, a year later, Christian met Skylar Bolton who was a year younger than he was. The two dated up to graduation and broke up because both had plans of their own-Skylar went off to study in San Francisco while Christian moved to Kentucky. Skylar went off to study in San Francisco, while Christian continued attending college in Texas and then moved to Kentucky where a friend of his had wanted him to help him out at a farm. He was there for a short period of time before moving to San Francisco (since his ex boyfriend-who moved there with his new boyfriend-told him about some job openings that he thought he would be interested in. He was right.) However, ever since he came to San Francisco, things been up and down-and both amazing and shocking. First, Christianbefriended some of the Halliwells, got a pug and named her Patticake, and even had something big happen to him. In fact he reunited with another past love-his now best friend, Skylar. He had told her about the Phoenix Witch thing. They met up in 2025 and even had hung out afterwards. In 2026, Christian's powers were unbound in 2026 by his Aunt who came out of the blue to visit. The very first one out of the siblings were Helen whose powers were unbound by him. Time will tell for the others. Like how he was when he was a mortal, Christian continued to look out for his siblings and family. Throughout the years from when Laura broke it off up to now, he has never at once contacted his real father. Personality When Christian's powers were bound, he was just like any other human. He was well organized (he usually show this personality when it comes to his home), and had the tendancy to have a bit of OCD to where he wanted to make sure the house looks perfect, something that . his parents had dwelled into him. And it was this that he still has to this day. Always the dutiful brother, Christian always helped his parents out to make sure his sisters and brother stays in line. Something he wasn't when little but after an accident had occured when Braydon and Carlotta was hit by a car, it woke Christian up and decided from head on to be a full responsible brother. Christian is very much serious into three things-his family, his work, and everything else, and can be bossy if needed. But watch out if you step on his toes he won't like it. This seductive young man is, ah, quite the charmer. He would seduce only when he really likes someone. Despite with a bossy and serious tone about him, Christian is a very friendly person who would go out of his way to make others feel good about themselves. A great listener, he would sit and listen to the person before talking. It was something he usually normally do whenever he is in a conversation with someone. Known to just be outgoing, Christian is very independent and doesn't count on anyone to help him out. Quite different from when he was little. If he is with someone he likes, he would be a very dutiful and faithful boyfriend and romantic as well. However the moment he had his powers unbound, these traits never dimmished but he does in fact show a more fierce side. He takes being a Phoenix Witch seriously since it wasn't just any job. It is who he is and he doesn't let it get in his way. Christian is still a very much family man around his siblings and his mother and adoptive father. He even is like that towards some of the Halliwells and Phoenix Witch or not, it doesn't change him. But becareful, he is now more lethal than ever and it is shown that he had indeed changed somewhat throughout the four years of being who he was meant to be. But other than that he remains the same. Or let's hope that he does. Powers Romantic life Brandon Winters: Brandon met Christian when he was 15. Brandon was the same age. He was a worker at the restaurant where Christian worked as a bus boy. The two broke up when Brandon took notice of someone else. Today, Brandon is married to the man he took interest in after Christian and works in Starbucks. Skylar Bolton: Christian's high school sweetheart from when he was 15 up to graduation. The two broke up when he moved to Kentucky for a new fresh start and she went to SFU. They reunited (as friends) in 2025 and been friends ever since. Dorian Turner: Phoebe and Cole's son, who currently works as a stripper. Christian met him one night when Dorian came into P3 for a drink. The two dated from 2025 (just before Christian's powers were unbound) and broke up in between 2026 and 2030. The reason why they broke up was because of Christian's schedule. There may be hope yet-the two are still close and there may be still love between them. It is only a matter of time. Memorable quotes "Everything happens for a reason. Even if you don't like it." -Christian's most memorable quote. He told his sister Carlotta that after he explained what happened the day his powers were unbound. ''"I guess it was from my mother's side. My Aunt used to model just for fun and my mother was in an issue of Playboy. My father still has that." ''-On how he became a model, in an interview with Vanity Fair. They had an article about models. ''"No way. I mean that's cool if people do that, you know, since its for the ladies, but who would want to pose naked for those type of magazines anyway? Not this one. I don't mind doing naked photos as long as they are classy. I don't think 'Playboy' or 'Playgirl' for that matter are classy." ''-Asked if he would do naked photos for Playgirl Magazine. Trivia Is the holder of the Grimoire. According to the Barnes Grimoire, those who are the eldest of the children are the holder of the book. Also they are the ones who would get to unbind the powers of a Phoenix who has their powers bound (Christian had unbound two of his siblings' powers.) He is a Gemini. Likes the beach, dogs, working out, watching sports (Hockey and football his two favorites), women & men, hanging out with his family and friends, lamberginis, the beach, his jobs, Pepsi and pasta. His horoscope shares the same as his adoptive father Andrew, except Andrew was born in July. Is one of the few men in the family that would hold the Grimoire. His ancestor William (who wrote the first entry in it) was the first one. His grandfather was responsible for binding the powers. He didn't want Christian's mother Laura and her sister Sarah as well as any descendents to get the powers. Coincidently, Sarah unbinded hers a week after his funeral, being the first to have her powers unbind. She then unbound Christian's in 2026. The only ones with no powers are Laura and Brayden. The other two-Carlotta and Helen, had theirs unbound by Christian. Gallery Category:Phoenix witches Category:Males Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Tia